1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory device and an operation method thereof, and particularly relates to a memory device having an error correction code and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, phase-change memories have become the prospective non-volatile memory technology due to the advantages of low voltage, low power consumption, and high integration in the manufacturing processes, etc. Generally speaking, to ensure the accuracy of data in the phase-change memories, the conventional memory devices commonly store a corresponding error correction code (ECC) for each data in the phase-change memories. Thus, in the conventional memory devices, each data in the phase-change memories has a corresponding error correction code, which results in a large amount of memory space being required to store the error correction codes. The development of miniaturization of the memory devices is consequently limited.